


love is in the air

by AimiTachibanana



Series: yer a wizard phannie [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimiTachibanana/pseuds/AimiTachibanana
Summary: "Amortentia has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and its steam rises in characteristic spirals. It’s supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us.”orPhil learns about the most powerful love potion in the world in the most embarrassing way possible.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: yer a wizard phannie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835977
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	love is in the air

**Author's Note:**

> @hyggephan on tumblr made a lovely [moodboard](https://hyggephan.tumblr.com/post/627613575639384064/a-moodboard-for-aimitachibananas-fic-love-is-in%20rel=) for this. yall should check it out!

Rarely anything annoyed Phil Lester.

It’s usually the idea of being in Hufflepuff that supported the reason behind this claim. Indeed, it was a tad stereotypical, but then Phil is what everyone would describe as a “textbook Hufflepuff”, not that he took it in offense, he was rather quite proud on the contrary. In fact, he was among the people who were always either calm or cheerful on a daily basis—the type that others would want to relax with or the type that others would want to mess with.

Daniel Howell unfortunately belonged to the latter half of this.

Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs have shared a few classes together over the course of five years and even then, this Daniel Howell somehow manages to get onto Phil’s nerves all the time. Phil tries not to be discriminatory; but having been raised in a Pureblood family, there is still this slight guilty and grumbling curiosity of Howell not ending up in the Slytherin house where notorious bullies mostly hail from.

The things is, Howell is not a notorious bully; he’s just downright and utterly _annoying_.

During first year, Phil had allowed numerous chances to excuse Howell’s snide remarks towards Phil’s charms and spellwork, or his loud derisive laughter that was first to echo in the Great Hall whenever he slips or spills a serving of food on himself, his homework-filled parchment, or— in a few terrible occasions— a professor.

Phil simply couldn’t find any more reason to keep letting this behaviour slide past him, and thus began their disparaging exchange at every given chance. It carried on all throughout their years in Hogwarts so far.

It was now his sixth year.

Phil, among others, was taking N.E.W.T.S. level classes this year, which meant lesser students as only the perfectly qualified ones were accepted in each class. As soon as he received his new schedule from Professor Sprout, his head of house, Phil scanned the list that he had consulted with her last year.

Initially he felt a bit lonely, seeing his friends were taking some classes he wasn’t, and that they had fewer time to be together from now on. Phil wanted to distract himself by focusing on the classes that they shared instead, but got abruptly reminded of being separated once they caught a glimpse of the time and started finishing up their breakfast fastidiously.

“I really don’t understand why you’re taking Potions. It’s a nightmare in of itself without the gloomy and cold room around the dungeons.” said Dodie, Phil’s fellow Hufflepuff and long-time friend. She was packing her things as they readied to exit the Great Hall and turn to their first class as N.E.W.T.S. students.

There was a strange rush of anticipation in the atmosphere—or mostly just Phil. He was looking forward to the day and refused to be put down even by his not-so-favourite subject as his first period. “I’m sure I’ll be dealing with more than a dank and freezing room once I actively pursue my career on Care of Magical Creatures. Anyway, it’s better than being greeted by Professor Binns early in the morning.” Phil grins at her.

“I say it’s quite nice. It’s like getting a continuation of my sleep, but with a full stomach.” She winks. “I’ll see you in Herbology, Phil.”

Phil rolls his eyes as she padded along the hall, away from their long table. He got up from the bench and was about to also do the same when Phil hears a voice he knew too well.

“My, my, Lester. It must be such a miraculous achievement for you not to trip from your own two feet while getting out of your table? Finally been taught how to walk during your summer?”

Phil felt all of his good mood wash away upon hearing the voice that grew louder, signifying the speaker to be nearing behind Phil as he spoke.

It made Phil stop his tracks for a bit, though immediately rejected the idea of looking back to face the man. Only, he surprised himself as he found Howell already striding past him, a smirk on his mischievous face.

Before he could lose his chance of giving out a retort, Phil spoke. “Got a few lessons… Though not as great as yours, Howell. You finally realised your hair looked awful for five years?”

Phil knew what he said came out wrong as soon as he saw the transformation on Howell’s face.

He wanted to point out how Howell had now slight but apparent waves on his head. It was especially hard to miss since they almost had the same hair all this time, the only difference being Phil’s black and Howell’s bronze strands—it made Phil brush his hair upwards over the summer and now, Howell had loose waves and shorter hair.

To Phil’s surprise however, Howell snorted. “You really need to stop obsessing over me and my hair, Lester.”

Phil instantly flushed, left there frowning as he watched Howell turn to the corridors.

On his way to the dungeons, Phil kept grumbling to himself. ‘What the hell does he mean by _obsessing_? I’m not the one who goes out of his way just to charm paper birds to circle my head when I tripped, or laughed and read my essay aloud when I thought lifts actually ascend by being hurtled into the air by a giant slingshot during one particular class at Muggle Studies.’

Howell looked different though, no doubt about that. He was taller as well, even more so which Phil didn’t think was still possible for Howell. And maybe it was his hair, Phil thought. Maybe the shortness of it made Howell’s face more visible, perhaps refreshing, in a sense. He certainly came across as more confident, in Phil’s opinion, Howell’s stride and the way he talked, it had more… chutzpah.

Phil shakes his head off more thoughts about Howell of all people and finally realised he was heading to a completely different direction from the Potions room. He halted blankly and glanced at his wristwatch—he had precisely one minute to get there from where he currently stood.

Needless to say, he got late.

Thank Merlin, Professor Slughorn was more understanding than Phil expected as he simply waved his hand dismissively when Phil was about to recite his rehearsed apology whilst running mere seconds ago.

“Lessons were just starting. No trouble at all, Leigh! Have a seat, my dear boy.”

“It’s actually Lest—”

“Now then!” Professor Slughorn’s announcer voice echoed in the enclosed room.

Phil was taken aback but then simply sighed in defeat. He glanced around for a bit, searching for an empty seat. It wasn’t difficult since their class barely occupied half the room. But then his eyes landed on someone who was also staring back, who was the only one not sharing a table with anyone else—Daniel Howell.

He helplessly looked around for more empty seats, but to no avail, as it was a class that had precise arrangements for the few selected students it would cater to. Phil begrudgingly traipsed toward the table at the very back. He could almost feel Howell’s eyes on him as he made his way.

“Howell,” said Phil, not daring to look at him while settling the bag right between them.

“Lester,”

Slughorn yammered on about the lesson and for the first time in Phil’s Potions class history, he did not feel any pressure to pay attention. His mind was racing. His first ever day on his first ever class in sixth year, he was late and seated next to Dan Howell. The universe couldn’t curse him enough. For a second, Phil considered whether it was too late to sign up for Divinations class instead…

“Turns out you need more lessons than that of walking.” muttered Howell, “It’s no wonder you’re not a Prefect.”

“I don’t need _lessons_ and for your information, I’m not at all interested in Prefect duties.” Phil snapped back.

“That’s a shame…” Phil felt Howell twist his body towards Phil’s direction. “I would’ve looked forward to seeing you in meetings this year.”

“What’re you—?” Phil looked beside him and his eyes immediately caught the glimmering Prefect badge on Howell’s robes. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh but I am.” Howell said with a quirk of his eyebrows.

“Or maybe the poor owl got confused and dumped this pin on the wrong address.”

Howell stared at him in amusement. “Easy there, Mr. Sass-Master-Lester… Or should I say… _Leigh_?”

Phil scoffed, biting back a laugh. He tore himself away from Howell’s gaze and towards whatever potion Slughorn was now discussing, but simply found himself unable to focus. Phil oddly felt unnerved; itching to do or say something. It _had_ to do with Howell right beside him, especially with the fact that Phil hadn’t had the last retort.

“Unfortunately, I can’t change what has been done—even if it was a dreadful mistake. You better not distract me then, _Prefect_.” said Phil, finally taking out his quill and some parchment.

Howell rolled his eyes. “I can’t help that my presence is just so captivating.” He whispers.

There it was again, Phil being reduced to a fumbling, flustering mess.

“That’s absolutely not what I meant!” Phil hissed.

“Ah, Leigh! Still with us, aren’t we?” Slughorn’s voice suddenly interrupted, he was raising an eyebrow at Phil despite his usual round eyes and fixed smile.

Phil piped his head up at once then nodded sheepishly. He waited for their professor to turn his attention back to the third potion laid out in front of the class before grumpily slumping back on his seat.

“I hate you.”

And Howell laughed. He _laughed_. It wasn’t a snicker. He had the audacity to laugh at Phil after almost getting him in trouble for the second time now (the first one hardly even counted as his fault—but _still_ ).

“All right Lester?” Howell was leaning on his arm, fully facing Phil.

“I’m not speaking to you.” Phil’s expression remained impassive.

“Oh, come on. You’re not really pissed at me? Slughorn hasn’t done anything yet.”

Phil can hear Howell’s grin in his voice while Phil just huffs. He’d rather not wait for Slughorn to do something since he nearly evaded house point deduction twice now.

It was then when it finally dawned on Phil what exactly was unsettling him as he inhaled deeply and got a good whiff of the air in the closed room. He scrunched his face, concentrating on the list of scents that weren’t mixed together yet all identifiable. It shouldn’t be a good combination when sniffed consecutively, though Phil found them all relaxing and pleasant: burning candles, sweet coconuts, freshly laundered clothes and _something_ … Something so unmistakably… A someone.

The strong musky smell of sea breeze, and wood…? A cologne?

Phil snapped his head to his side.

“Howell, _seriously_! How much perfume did you even use? The whole room reeks of your bloody scent.”

Unexpectedly, Howell turned to slowly face Phil. He had an odd expression and his face was beet red, his eyes—avoidant. For a moment he looked like he was struggling to say something but couldn’t find the words.

Phil got impatient, he scrunched his face even harder at this before rolling his eyes and finally deciding to pay attention to their lesson. “ _Honestly_!”

Slughorn was holding up a small lid from an open pot that had fumes almost filling the entire room. “Yes of course, Ms. Halliwell?” He nodded at a Slytherin whose hand was raised proudly.

Halliwell’s lip curled. "Amortentia has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and its steam rises in characteristic spirals.” She said with a thick tone of condescension.

“Quite right, my dear! It seems almost foolish to ask,” said Slughorn who was looking mightily impressed at the accuracy of the Slytherin’s answer. “but I assume you know what it does?”

“Certainly,” Added Halliwell with a quirk of an eyebrow. “It’s supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us.”

“Precisely! That is indeed why it is considered to be the most powerful love potion in the world.” Slughorn beamed. “Twenty well-earned points to Slytherin.”

Phil felt his stomach drop even lower than the dungeons, and froze. _Smells differently… According to what attracts us_ …

_Oh, no._

Phil not only smelled _his_ scent, he went and bloody complained about how strong it was for Phil’s senses.

He sneaks a glance at his seatmate who was as rigid as he was.

It seemed like an understatement; but Phil felt like he royally fucked up.

The remaining hours of the class went by in a blur, mostly Phil awkwardly avoiding to even look at Howell in any given chance. Which only ended up as worse as it could get since he wasn’t paying attention during half of the entire beginning of the discussion. He refused to speak up or ask help and simply resigned himself to failure in brewing today’s potion—he knew it was complete bollocks; being unable to set at least an acceptable impression for himself whilst in an exclusive class such as this.

He was stuffing his things in his bag, ready to dash to his next class, ignoring the pang of guilt after corking his vial once Slughorn announced the end of the time limit given. He knew it was in no way near the draught they were supposed to imitate and felt utterly hopeless.

This was already an awful day, Phil thought. He was in terrible form and it was merely the first class he attended. Phil was already at the hallway, walking behind the groups of people as he busied his brain about the rest of the classes he was taking and wished for better outcome when he heard a meek voice behind him.

“Hey,”

Phil didn’t need to look up to know it was Howell. He didn’t know what to say so he simply stopped walking and waited for Howell to continue.

“Look, I know how shi— _bad_ you are at potions, even more so today. Of course, you’d blame your famous grand entrance five minutes into class…”

Phil refused to meet his eyes but saw Howell fiddling with the hem of his shirt. _If I was that bad at it, I wouldn’t be here in the first place_ , he thought indignantly but denied himself of starting another round of this with Howell.

“What I’m saying is… you’re indebted to me.”

Now _that_ makes Phil look up at him. “What?!” _The nerve…_

He huffs impatiently like it was Phil who was being cryptic. “I switched your vial.”

Phil’s frown softened, though he still doesn’t quite fully understand yet. This might’ve shown through his face as Howell scrambled to continue his point.

“Your potion was ghastly. It was undoubtedly a different substance and it surprised me how you managed to stuff it in a vial—”

“I don’t need to be told more of how badly I did today.” Phil couldn’t help it anymore and he turned away. He was about to proceed with his steps when a hand grabbed his wrist.

“ _Listen_ ,” And as soon as it was said, the hand let go of Phil’s wrist. He looked up at Howell who had the same odd expression when Phil complained about the scent in the air earlier. “I replaced yours with my concoction.”

So many questions flooded through Phil’s head as he simply gawked at Howell’s flustered expression.

“Just before Slughorn could summon the potions to his desk. I broke yours and sent two of mine—”

“How gracious of you.”

Howell quickly looked up at Phil in a state of panic but was surprised at the sight of Phil’s smirk.

“Thanks, Dan.” The teasing smirk grew into a full smile.

If possible, Howell reddened even more, his face now the same shade as the scarf around his neck. “Slow down there, Hufflepuff! This doesn’t mean anything. I’m just a selfless, honorable classmate willing to help.” He was ruffling and fixing his hair.

“Oh, yes. Always the chivalrous Gryffindor prefect, aren’t you?” Phil beamed. He could tell Howell was conflicted with this remark as he scans Phil’s features for a hint of sarcasm only to retreat empty-handed.

“That’s right, Lester. I just proved to you I’m a deserving prefect.” Howell held his head up high.

It was then when some of Howell’s friends came calling behind him and they separated by turning to opposite directions from each other; one last smile from Phil and a nod from Dan.

If he was Slytherin, Phil pondered, he might’ve pushed through with Phil being indebted to him. Only to find him to be simply contented with the deliberate proclamation of his… savior complex, Phil mused at this. Perhaps this truce isn’t so bad; enjoyable? Preferable, in fact.

Dan nonchalantly told his friends about Amortentia when they asked him about the fuzz other people told them about.

“Wicked!”

“You seriously think so? It’s literally one of the most dangerous potio—”

“Yeah, I know. It’s not love it just recreates infatuation and obsession, _bla bla bla_ … Blimey, I just wanted to get a whiff of it, I’m curious!”

“ _Hmph_. What did you smell, Dan?”

Dan looks up distractedly before digesting the question, and then smiled. “Fresh coconuts and Hogwarts kitchens.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess which house is located by the kitchens? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> also. you cant tell me dan isnt an achiever. he would defo be a prefect. AND he would have a fcking field trip once he got his badge, hence flexing it at phil. just because he can.
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aimitachibanana)
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
